Sentimientos encontrados
by danny.mei-chan
Summary: Aang no soporta más, debe decirle a Katara todo lo que le sucede con ella, sin embargo Sokka no esta de acuerdo con ello. Por otro lado Toph y Zuko estan cada dia más unidos y por esta razón Zuko empieza a sentir cosas muy fuertes por ella... PASEN
1. declaraciones y respuestas

Hola, bueno esta es mi primer fic del avatar, y el primero que subo en Internet.

Espero que les guste, es un poco corto, pero se trata de (obvio) ¡Zuko y Toph!

Huy!!!!!!! ¡Es que amo esa pareja!, de verdad, porque siempre que me la imagino están peleando y eso es genial, xd; pero en esta ocasión, ellos no paliaran, Toph quiere un minuto de paz (mentira) xd.

¡¡¡AVISO!!! También hay un kataang, y éste alarga la historia, pero creí que era necesario para que Toph se enojara… luego lo verán.

Bueno, ¡manos a la obra!

**Two****-shot**

"**Declaraciones y Respuestas"**

Zuko tenia que entrenar a Aang con fuego control, antes de que llegara el cometa Sozin (perdonen la ortografía pero no se como se escribe), por lo que decidió ir a la isla Ember, ya que en ese lugar, ni su padre ni su hermana, se les ocurriría ir a buscarlos.

Luego del entrenamiento Katara estaba haciendo el almuerzo, Sokka y Suki se sentaron cerca de la olla hablando de la obra, hace poco antes vista que trataba de ellos y del cómo encontraron a El Avatar y todos los viajes que hicieron con él, hasta el día del sol negro; comentaban lo malo de la obra, mientras Toph hacia sus comentarios sarcásticos, como siempre y Zuko se sentaba, al igual que los demás, alrededor de la olla, pero al lado de Toph, a quien no le gustaba el comportamiento de Zuko con ella, últimamente él se le acercaba más, conversaba más con ella, estaban empezando a ser verdaderos amigos, pero por alguna razón Toph lo encontraba extraño. Aang se sentó al otro lado de Toph, pero no escuchaba lo que comentaban los chicos, estaba ido en sus pensamientos, ya que hace pocos días, Aang se le declaró a Katara, contándole todo lo que le pasaba con ella, explicándole lo del beso en la invasión, pidiéndole perdón por presionarla el día en que vieron esa MALDITA obra, sí, maldita, porque en ella salía como Katara coqueteaba con Zuko y eso a Aang le dolió mucho; se encontraba nervioso ya que la chica de ojos azules le dijo que hoy le daría la respuesta. El chico se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Sokka:

-¡Basta!, eso no fue lo que paso- gritaba el chico, luego de que Toph contaba como él había comprado un bolso verde en Gaolin, que nunca le sirvió para mucho- Así no paso… lo que pasó fue que…-Toph no lo dejo terminar.

-Lo sabemos, Sokka, no tienes que explicárnoslo- decía la chica en un tono burlón y sarcástico- Lo compraste muy inútilmente, pero luego le encontraste una gran utilidad… ¿recuerdas cuál era?- La chica lo decía en un tono entre burlón y serio, pero Sokka no caía en el juego… _era tan tonto_.

-¡Sí!, ves te dije que servia el bolso- Chillaba con una voz de niño pequeño, Sokka que aún incrédulo no caía en la cuenta de que Toph se estaba burlando de él.

-Si, ¡combinarlo con MI cinturón verde de campeona!, era lo más ÚTIL- Toph decía entre risas ya no podía aguantarlo, es que Sokka era tan ingenuo- Y pensar que yo creía que el único con un lado femenino desarrollado ¡era pies ligeros!, vaya… sí que esa acción era masculina, al igual que el bolso, ¿no?- Se reía Toph, al ver como su amigo caía en su juego, no podía parar de reírse, era muy contagioso y la cara de Sokka enfurecido era aún más chistosa.

-¡Oye!, yo no tengo un lado femenino desarrollado… pero era cierto que el bolso combinaba con el cinturón- Se defendía, sin mucho éxito Sokka, quien de ahora todos se reían, incluso Katara que al recordarlo, le causo mucha risa.

Todos comieron riendo y conversando de cualquier cosa, porque a pesar de que los tiempos no eran buenos, ellos si eran buenos para pasarlo bien.

Terminando la cena, Katara se dirigió a Aang y le dijo:

-Aang, tenemos que hablar- La chica parecía nerviosa por lo que pronto tendría que enfrentar, pero su tono era sereno y tranquilo.

-Em…sí- contesto el chico muy nervioso, sabía el por qué la chica de ojos azul intenso, queria hablar con él y le aterraba la idea de que le diera un _no_ como respuesta.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la playa y por fin se rompió el silencio que tenían, desde que se dirigían al lugar, era un silencio incómodo, pero que ninguno de los dos queria romper, en realidad, sabía como romper.

-Aang…-Empezó a hablar Katara mientras los dos caminaban por las orillas de la playa- Con respecto a lo que… me dijiste el otro día- Se aclaró la garganta porque sentía como un nudo se le formaba en ella, Aang estaba temblando de miedo, estaba muy nervioso, no queria que ella lo rechazara, no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella, la amaba, pero no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo por el- Creo que… bueno… tu me gus-tas… y-y si me gustaría ser tu novia- Decía muy tímidamente Katara, acariciando su cabello castaño, muy hiperactívamente y sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Que!- Aang casi se desmaya de la emoción- Digo… ¿enserio?-La chica asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, entonces Aang, muy feliz la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó muy apasionadamente, esta vez Katara correspondió muy bien el beso poniendo sus manos en el cuello del joven, mientras el chico de ojos grises posaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Luego de un minuto o menos, se separaron para tomar aire.

-¡Wau!- Katara no lo podía creer acababa de besar a su, ahora novio, y nunca antes había sentido tal sentimiento, se sentía querida y respetada, deseada y sentía como su estomago se revolvía al estar cerca de su novio.

-Te quiero- decía Aang abrazando a su novia y sonrojándose un poco por el sentimiento que lo recorría, era como estar en las nubes, la chica a la cual siempre quiso y miro con otros ojos que eran de más que amigos, ahora era su chica y no la dejaría ir.

-Yo igual te quiero- Dijo Katara robándole un beso a Aang, no como el anterior, este fue más tierno y corto.

Luego de esta romántica escena se dirigieron muy abrazados a la casa donde se encontraban los demás, aún no sabían como les dirían, pero se tendrían que enterar de algún modo.

-Hasta que por fin llega…- Sokka palideció, al ver como Aang abrazaba muy tiernamente a su hermana, ¡como se atrevía!, era su hermana, y como si eso fuera poco se dieron un gran beso enfrente de todos, ¡¿como Aang se atrevía a hacer eso?!

-¡ouch!, golpe bajo para "ronquidos"- Toph sentía las vibraciones de Katara y Aang, por lo que deducía lo que estaban haciendo, pero también sentía las vibraciones de Sokka, que al ver la "escenita" de los _tórtolos,_ sus vibraciones habían cambiado de normales, a unas más aceleradas y seguidas, como las que uno produce al enojarse mucho.- Por otro lado… ¡hasta que por fin atinaron chicos!

Toda la atención que estaba siendo depositada en Katara y Aang, ahora se depositaba en Toph y su comentario que era cierto, pero vergonzoso para la _parejita _presente.

Ante este comentario Katara y Aang solo se sonrojaron.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Toph?!- Preguntaba colérico de la rabia, Sokka.- Ellos no están juntos… o ¿si?... ¡¿Podrían explicarme que rayos pasa aquí?!- Exclamaba Sokka al borde del colapso, ni su novia ahí presente pudo calmarlo, solo esperaba que Toph se callara y Aang le diera una buena explicación o si no, esto se iba a poner feo… muy feo.

-Sokka cálmate, de seguro tienen una buena explicación- Zuko trataba de calmar a Sokka, pero en vano, él sabia perfectamente que pasaba ahí, era obvio, pero Sokka no lo queria admitir y eso sí era seguro.

-No me calmare hasta que Aang me de una buena explicación- Ahora si que estaba enojado, con los ojos inyectados en ira, ira que se dirigía en dirección al chico calvo, el cual, seguía abrazado de su novia, pero muy nervioso por la reacción de Sokka.

-Em… Sokka… yo te lo puedo explicar… lo que pasa…- Aang fue interrumpido por su novia que ya estaba harta de los arrebatos de su hermano.

-Aang, no te preocupes, no tienes nada que explicarle a Sokka- Katara le dedico una mirada fulminante a su hermano allí presente- Sokka, para tu información, Aang y yo somos novios- Todos quedaron pasmados con la noticias, si bien era obvio que terminaran juntos, nunca creyeron que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Katara, ni tampoco creyeron que lo diría tan segura, desafiando a su hermano que estaba muy enojado- Y yo no sé por qué te molesta tanto, lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, ni tampoco con quién yo quiera salir, ¿de acuerdo?- Decía una Katara muy decidida y enojada, que nunca antes se había visto, ya la conocían enojada y era de temer, pero nunca a tal extremo como ahora.

-Pero…Katara…es que…-Balbuceaba Sokka

-¡Nada de peros!, si sigues así de verdad me voy a enojar…, Aang ¿vámonos?, no quiero seguir escuchando a mi hermano- Decía Katara en un tono que no aceptaba réplicas.

-Em…sí, vamos- Aang no se veía muy convencido, pero le daba miedo ver a Katara así, aunque se veía muy linda enojada…

Los tortolitos se iban, ya se habían alejado bastante de la casa.

-Oh, nunca me esperé ver a Katara así,… ¡JA! Parece que no te hace mucho caso"ronquidos"- Toph se divertía al ver la cara de estupor que tenia Sokka. Antes de que el chico boomerang le contestara algo muy desagradable, Suki intervino.

-Sokka creo que exageraste un poco, de hace mucho que a Aang le gusta Katara, no es una sorpresa, sé que es tu hermana, pero Aang es un buen chico y no le hara daño- Las palabras sabias de Suki parecian aliviar a Sokka, puesto que al escucharla, se calmo un poco.

-Creo que tienes razón, tarde o temprano me temia ver a mi hermana con Aang, pero… nunca creí que seria tan pronto, ni que ella le dijiera que sí- Sokka todavía no caia en la cuenta de que su hermana ya era grande y podia elegir por si sola como ya lo habia echo, eligiendo a Aang.

Bueno ahí termina mi primera parte, lo sé dije que seria un TOKKO, pero después se viene lo mejor xDxd, espero que le haya gustado y quiero aclararles que al principio yo quería hacer un one-shot, pero se me alargó (siempre que quiero hacer one-shot sale historia).

Reclamos, criticas, felicitaciones, todo lo acepto y gracias por leer. Por favor dejen reviews

Xd me demore caleta en hacer esto, pero más me estoy demorando en el segundo capitulo, porque quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible y me cuesta, además como que estoy escribiendo y me pongo a ver cosas en Internet y nunca termino la historia xd. Bueno me despido… tengo que estudiar para biología ¬¬.


	2. el manantial

Noooooooo esto se termina aquí muajakjakajkaj si lo se soy mala, y muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews en realidad nunca creí que tendría más de uno :/ jakjak xd bueno no importa eso,

Ahora les dejo el final espero que les guste es muy tierno u.u (o por lo menos eso trate de hacer) y luego como llegaron las vacaciones y soy libre!!!!! Hehehehe!!! Escribiré otro fic... aun no se de que porque tengo muchos en proyecto :D, pero alguno tendré que subir.

Agradezco a star boy jikjik x decirme mi error y ¬¬ si podias dejar un review, y tukiñia también gracias por leer, espero que veas el final de mi fic Y QUE DEJES UN REVIEW!! ¬¬, porque si puedes dejar uno aunque no estés inscrita en la pagina.

Lo bueno es que los que leen esto no me conocen en porque si así fuera, de verdad no creerían que yo escribo esto xD.

Antes UPS esto se me había olvidado en el primer capitulo es que soy muy despistada :D

**Declaimer****:** el avatar la leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes (lo cual es una lástima no lo creen?? Jakajakjak xd) y no hago esto porque me paguen, lo hago por diversión si y para divertir a los que leen esto / :D por lo menos eso espero, que los entretenga/

**Aclaraciones del fic al final.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Two-shot**

"**El manantial"**

Al día siguiente Katara fue directo a la habitación de Sokka para aclararle todo lo que había sucedió y para hacerlo entender que él no podía manejar su corazón ni tampoco el de Aang, por eso ella seguiría con Aang porque lo amaba tanto como él a ella (u.u que tierno :D… lo siento). Katara llego en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Sokka (era habitación porque estaban en la casa de la isla Ember de Zuko y su familia) tocó la puerta y nada sucedió, produjo un suspiro ahogado, quizás su hermano seguía durmiendo, nunca fue muy bueno en despertarse temprano o quizás la estaba evitando... pero, si fuera así ¿cómo sabría que era ella quien estaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación esperando que le abriera para hablar mejor del tema?, ni que fuera adivino o a menos que de la noche a la mañana tuviera poderes de tierra control y como Toph pudiera saber quien es por las vibraciones que produce. Al pensar eso una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, era muy cómico imaginarse a su hermano con poderes de maestro tierra. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sokka se entreabrió, mostrando un hombre un poco cansado abriendo la puerta.

Ooo...…- bostezaba Sokka que aún no habría del todo sus ojos y ni siquiera sabia a quien le estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando espanto el sueño por completo (no sin antes haber echo un gran estiramiento de brazos y piernas) y abrió bien los ojos exclamo- Ah eres tu…- con vos de desinteresado- ¿Que quieres?- Ahora su tono había cambiado de desinteresado a serio, cosa rara en él.

Am… em… es-te… y-yo- Katara balbuceaba en realidad ya no estaba tan segura de querer hablar con su hermano, pero debía hacerlo porque no deseaba estar peleada por siempre con él y tampoco quería que se opusiera a su relación con Aang, así que se armo de valor, dejo escapar un suspiro y dijo en un tono muy pacifico pero seguro (cosa habitual en ella) dijo: -Tenemos que hablar….- Sokka la miro con desgano, emitió un pequeño suspiro de hastío y agrego: Em…si, creo que tienes razón.

Sokka invito a Katara a pasar a la habitación, cuando ella ya se encontraba dentro, éste cerro la puerta con pestillo e invito a su hermana a sentarse en la cama junto con él.

- Mira Sokka…-empezó a decir Katara cuando sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, impidiéndole que sus palabras salieran, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Ella nunca temió hablar con su hermano ni nada semejante ¿acaso estaba nerviosa? Pero... ¿Por qué? No entendía porque actuaba así, si solo debía contarle a su hermano lo que sentía por Aang (cosa que ya había echo) y hacerle entender que lo quería mucho, pero aún así no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa

- Yo sé que tu me quieres mucho y que me proteges de que algo malo me pase, porque claro ¡soy tu hermana menor!, pero creo que ya estoy grande y… me gusta Aang, me gusta mucho, sé que el me quiere de la misma forma que yo lo quiero a él, por eso nunca me hará daño y yo quiero que entiendas que no puedes separarme de él, que no cambiaré mi forma de ser por él, pero que tampoco me separaré de Aang por ti, te quiero mucho Sokka y sé que lo sabes, pero no puedes pretender que haga todo lo que tú quieres porque eres mi hermano y…

-Katara…- Sokka interrumpió a su hermana- Creo que te entiendo, sé que lo quieres mucho al igual que Aang a ti, eso se nota, pero… ¡No puedes pedir que lo acepte de la noche a la mañana!, digo, le hice una promesa a Yue (creo que de verdad la hizo en la serie) de que no volvería a perder una persona importante en mi vida, ¡NUNCA! Y siempre protegería a mis seres queridos para que nada malo les pase, pero si tu sales con Aang yo no podré protegerte como lo he hecho hasta ahora y…- Ahora era Katara que lo interrumpía, sabia muy bien a qué punto iba su hermano y le enternecía de gran manera el que haya echo esa promesa con Yue, además ella también sabia lo que él sufrió y quizás, seguía sufriendo por la pérdida de Yue y de su madre, por eso el era así, ya no quería que ninguno de sus seres queridos sufriera, se fuera de su lado o les pasara algo malo, de verdad si algo le sucedía a ella o alguno de sus seres queridos (los de Sokka), Sokka ya no lo podría soportar y seria muy devastador verlo triste y deprimido por algo así.

- Sokka…. Tranquilízate, yo me sé cuidar perfectamente sola y descuida nada me pasará, con Aang a mi lado, ¿acaso crees que Aang dejaría que algo malo me pasara?- Le preguntaba tratando de hacer un tono de reproche, que en realidad era de juego. A lo que Sokka solo sonrió- Digo es el Avatar, creo que si alguien se le ocurre hacerme daño, Aang usaría su estado avatar para acabar con él.

Sokka solo sonreía con lo que su hermana decía, en realidad ya se imaginaba a Aang defendiendo a su hermana de alguien y de verdad Aang haría eso por su hermana.

Katara al ver que estaba convenciendo a su hermano, se alegro mucho y lo abrazo eufórica, Sokka correspondió el abrazo y añadió: Si se le ocurre hacerte algo lo mataré con mi propia espada y llamaré a Toph para que lo entierre en la tierra para siempre... aunque eso no serviría porque el también maneja el control tierra...- Katara lo abrazo aún más fuerte y los dos empezaron a reír como nunca.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Todo volvía a la normalidad entre ellos y por la reconciliación de los hermanos, decidieron ir a un lugar de la isla, que no era conocido por muchos, pero era muy bello y les serviría para relajarse.

Llegando al lugar al que Zuko los dirigía, todos quedaron maravillados con lo que vieron, a excepción de Toph quien no podía ver el paisaje, pero si podía sentirlo. Era un lugar difícil de describir, ya que sentía que corría un riachuelo por algún lado de él, pero también habían volcanes cerca y éstos hacían confundir los sentidos de la bandida ciega, porque las vibraciones de los volcanes eran constantes y rápidas, y ella las sentía muy fuertes lo que hacia que no sintiera muy bien las vibraciones de sus amigos que se encontraban con ella, eso de verdad le asustaba mucho...pero nunca lo confesaría, ¡ni muerta! Por otro lado en el lugar donde se estaban quedando (la casa de Zuko) no se percibían tantos volcanes, ni tan cerca aunque ella igual los sentía, pero ahora era diferente, porque los volcanes estaban muy cerca de sus pies y la asustaba cada vez más.

-¡oh!... Wau…esto es… ¡GENIAL! - Exclamaba alegremente Sokka al ver el paisaje, era algo que nunca antes había visto, se trataba de una cascada que caía en la tierra formando un lago hermoso al caer, el clima y la brisa ahí era muy agradable y refrescante, muy diferente al clima normal de La isla Ember, habían plantas muy extrañas y la flor de loto, rodeaban la cascada dándole un toque silvestre y muy relajante. Atrás de la cascada se observaban dos volcanes rodeados, extrañamente, de pasto y vegetación, cosa que nunca antes habría ni imaginado que existía, además esto era muy extraño porque como podía ser que hubiera un clima tan agradable, cuando se situaban volcanes en ese sitio, además ¿los volcanes eran rodeados de pasto y vegetación? ¿No que los volcanes estaban cubiertos de cenizas?, definitivamente ese lugar era extraño, pero muy lindo a la vista, Sokka se lamentaba que Toph no pudiera apreciar ese paisaje tan bello.

-Es muy romántico… ¿no crees Katara?-Aang adoptaba una postura de coquetería máxima, abrazando a su novia por la espalda y acariciándola con la mano libre (1313), Sokka hizo lo mismo con su novia.

-¡Uch!, ¿pueden dejar la cursilería para más rato?- Toph estaba enojada, podía percibir perfectamente las vibraciones de sus amigos y las "cosas" que éstos hacían, por lo que le daba vergüenza y enojo ya que todos tenían pareja excepto ella...y Zuko. Además todavía no se olvidaba de Sokka y sentía cosas por él, claro está que nunca se lo diría, pero no disfrutaba de ver a Suki con Sokka, era algo que de verdad detestaba.

-Ups… lo siento- Katara se sonrojo un poco, al igual que Aang y se separaron un poco.

-Zuko… ¿Cómo es que este lugar puede existir en La Nación del Fuego?- Preguntaba Suki muy interesada por el tema y alejándose, también, un poco de su novio para ponerle atención a la respuesta de Zuko.

-¡Hasta que lo preguntan!... yo creí que la sesión "romántica" nunca acabaría- exclamaba Zuko en un tono burlón, se sentía un poco incomodo en esa situación, ya que casi todos sus amigos tenían pareja, excepto él que terminó con Mai, y Toph que tampoco tenia pareja. Pero todos rieron con su comentario.

-Bueno este lugar lo descubrí en mi ultima visita con mi tío Iroh, yo tampoco creí que este lugar podría existir en mi nación, por el clima, el lago, la cascada y los volcanes, pero mi tío me contó que este lugar tenia algo mágico… al principio no le creí, ¬¬ comprenderán por qué, pero luego empecé a creer en lo que me decía, porque era ilógico que un volcán estuviera cubierto de vegetación y que existiera una cascada delante de éstos, pero según mi tío, este lugar no era de esta forma en un principio, es decir, los volcanes siempre existieron pero la cascada no. Mi tío me contó que en este lugar se juntaban dos enamorados siempre, pero antes este lugar era solo los volcanes y cráteres en el suelo, por lo que los muchachos enamorados decidieron plantar árboles y de mases. Así el lugar quedo muy hermoso con mucha vegetación y hermosas plantas, era el lugar favorito de los enamorados. Un día el chico llego muy triste a juntarse con la chica aquí, le comunico que su padre deseaba casarlo con otra muchacha que poseía un gran caudal (*O* que novedad ¬¬, de verdad los padres siempre querían hacer eso), al igual que él, no como ella (la chica con quien se juntaba) que era muy pobre e incluso vivía de refugiada porque era de la tribu del agua y no deseaba que la descubrieran. La chica no podía creer esto, se largo a llorar desconsoladamente, su amor se casaría con otra chica y ella no podía hacer nada, pero ideó un plan para que el chico, su amor, no se casara con aquella muchacha, el plan consistía en crear una maldición para todo aquel que pisara el lugar en donde ellos se encontraban, siempre a escondidas de los demás, y no creyera en el amor o quisiera destruir el que ellos habían construido (esto se parece a Omashu, lo siento no tenia una historia muy buena así que decidí sacar ideas de Omashu), entonces la idea de la chica era que el día de la boda, antes de que ésta se efectuara, la chica viniera a este lugar con el chico acompañándolo, entonces la prometida del amor de la chica moriría en aquel lugar y ellos por fin estarían juntos. El plan se llevo a cabo y el día de la boda la prometida del chico fue a ese lugar y tal como fue planeado la chica empezó a ahogarse y a perder el oxigeno de sus pulmones sin razón aparente, hasta que falleció. Entonces los enamorados decidieron crear una cascada con el agua control de la chica para simbolizar su amor en este lugar. Nadie sabe como fue que después a los volcanes les empezó a salir pasto de los costados, pero según mi tío, se cree que es por el amor que estos dos se tenían y la moraleja de que el amor puede más que la razón o algo así…

Todos quedaron pasmados con lo dicho anteriormente por Zuko, porque nunca supieron que él podría ser tan "romántico" al contar una simple historia, Toph solo reía por dentro este nuevo lado de Zuko le gustaba…espera ¿qué? Que rayos estaba pensado (Shan shan u.u parece que nuestra toph se nos esta enamorando xD) Zuko solo era su amigo... ¿verdad? Entonces por qué había pensado eso… Dios si que estaba confundida. Zuko notó como todos lo miraban con cara de cómplices por algo "bueno" que el había echo.

- ¿Chicos?... ¿por qué rayos me miran así?- Zuko de verdad no entendía por qué todos lo miraban con cara tierna, a excepción de Toph que permanecía en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su cara… esperen, ¿acaso Toph estaba sonriendo? Wauw (pensaba él) se veía tan bella sonriendo de esa manera, no la sonrisa que siempre hacia de mala, esta sonría era diferente, era la más sincera que en su vida había visto y eso le encantaba se veía tan hermosa sonriendo así… Todos empezaron a reír luego de que Zuko contó esta historia y el aún no entendía el por qué y eso le hacia ponerse de mal humor.

- Jajajá… es...que- Suki trataba de explicarle lo que sucedía pero sus palabras no salían, era muy difícil contener la risa. Respiró profundo y por fin se pudo tranquilizar- Zuko..., nunca te vimos tan emocionado contando algo y bueno… te veías muy chistoso siendo romántico, ajajá no conocíamos ese lado tuyo…

- Jaja…muy graciosa ¬¬, oigan ¡Yo no estaba siendo romántico solo les estaba contando de por qué este lugar existe!- Zuko ya había perdido la paciencia y se estaba alterando al ver como todos se burlaban de él.

-Si como digas "chispitas", pero no es necesario que te enojes, tu lado romántico estará bien guardado como un secreto entre nosotros…jajajá- Toph no pudo aguantar reírse de lo ultimo que dijo, es que en verdad Zuko enojado era muy chistoso, estaba todo enrojecido y eso le encantaba (1313).

Luego del almuerzo, Sokka y Suki se bañaban en el lago, junto con Katara. Toph estaba en una orilla dudando si entrar o no al agua, no vería nada ahí y le daba terror que pasara lo mismo que en "El paso de la serpiente", eso si fue vergonzoso. Por otro lado los volcanes la tenían hastiada, ya no soportaba esas vibraciones le torturaban sus sentidos, era una sensación horrible, pero tampoco se atrevía a entrar en el agua, así que dijo:

Chicos, yo iré a dar una vuelta, me gustaría conocer mejor este lugar...

Todos asintieron, pero Zuko estaba preocupado, porque sabia perfectamente que ella podía cuidarse sola pero si alguien de su nación la molestaba ella no podría defenderse con tierra control, si no seria descubierta. Por lo que decidió tomar un descanso al entrenamiento con Aang, quería ir corriendo detrás de Toph, pero no sabia que le diría cuando estuviera a su lado, si bien ahora se habían convertido en buenos amigos, ella le provocaba una atracción muy extraña, nuca había sentido algo así por Mai, era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraído por una chica y eso lo asustaba, pero también le gustaba.

Luego de que Toph se había marchado hace unos minutos Zuko dijo:

-Aang creo que necesitas descansar un poco, yo iré a caminar ¿vale?- Aang asintió con al cabeza y aprovecho para hablar con Sokka sobre lo de su relación con Katara, sabia que Katara ya había hablado con su hermano, pero el también debía decirle algunas cosas.

Zuko siguió el sendero por el cual Toph se había marchado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras, por algún lugar de la isla, Toph caminaba lentamente tratando de alejarse lo más posible de esos malditos volcanes que le producían tanto dolor de cabeza. Ahora que se estaba alejando de esos tediosos volcanes podía pensar claramente en todo lo que le sucedía, se sentía confundida, porque por una parte quería mucho a Sokka y él siempre fue su compañero de bromas, siempre fue él el que estuvo con ella, incluso él la convenció de que se uniera al grupo (eso no se si en la serie ocurrió pero en mi fic si), el fue y es un chico muy importante en su vida, fue y sigue siendo su primer amor, aunque este con Suki y el jamás se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía por el, si en verdad era muy iluso (por no decir imbésil) para darse cuenta que ella lo quería como algo más que amigo. Y también tenia el dilema que ahora Zuko se encontraba en su cabeza, últimamente eran muy buenos amigos ¡pero nada más que eso!...¿o si?, de verdad no lo sabia, no sabia que sentía, se sentía muy cómoda cuando estaba con Zuko, hablando o a veces paliando, era muy divertido hacerlo enojar, tanto como hacer enojar a Sokka, pero Zuko era distinto no era tan iluso, no era un niño, en realidad era muy maduro de mente y su cuerpo era muy bien desarrollado(se preguntaran como lo supo 1313, un día que fueron a la playa a refrescarse un rato, todos empezaron a contar historias de terror o por el estilo, a Toph no le daba miedo, al contrario, le divertía escuchar los relatos para así en las noches asustar a todos, pero Katara empezó a contar una historia que era un poco, bastante "romántica" cosa que a la chica aburría, por lo que se quedo dormida en mitad del relato de Katara, entonces a Sokka se le ocurrió rayarle la cara, lo hizo y después a Zuko le dio pena y la cargo en brazos a la casa, ya que no deseaba despertarla. En el transcurso hacia la casa Toph se despertó y no entendía que pasaba, no podía "ver" nada, entonces sintió unos brazos muy fuertes sosteniéndola y un latido de corazón muy conocido latía cerca de su oreja, se sonrojó al notar que Zuko la cargaba y que tenia un gran cuerpo, pero eso nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Sokka) eso le encantaba, más de la cuenta y por eso estaba preocupada, no podía estar sintiendo cosas por Zuko, era absurdo el era su amigo y recién había terminado con Mai, cosa que fue muy difícil para el, además tenían 4 años de diferencia, eso era mucho. No simplemente no le podía gustar Zuko, si ella amaba a Sokka y era el colmo, ¿Cómo podía estar queriendo a dos personas a la vez?... ¿acaso eso era posible?, bueno no lo sabia, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, además dudaba mucho que Zuko la viera con ojos distintos a una amiga. Eso era lo que ella creía pero estaba a punto de saber que no era así.

De repente algo interrumpe sus pensamientos, algo sentía debajo de sus pies, pero no sabia con exactitud que era, posó sus manos en la tierra para "ver" mejor y las vibraciones que llegaron a ellas iluminaron su rostro, debajo de sus pies se encontraba un manantial, parecía que por alguna razón hace muchos años había sido enterrado por la tierra, quizás por un terremoto, pero no por una explotación del volcán, ya que la tierra no era de cenizas.

-¡genial!- exclamo llena de alegría, una aventura se avecinaba y sin esos odiosos volcanes cerca, era maravilloso.

Abrió un hueco en la tierra, se introdujo al interior de ésta y se dirigió hacia la fuente de las vibraciones del manantial.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Por otro lado, Zuko caminaba tratando de ver a la chica de mirada esmeralda, pero por más que avanzaba, no había rastro de ella, ya empezaba a preocuparse; cuando vio un agujero en la tierra, estaba perfectamente hecho y él nunca lo había visto antes. Eso solo quería decir una cosa: _Toph esta aquí_, pensó y no dudó en introducirse al interior del agujero, pensando a cada momento en Toph y en que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, más le gustaba esa chiquilla, porque no era como cualquier chiquilla ella era distinta a cualquiera que alguna vez él hubiera conocido. Ella era ruda y fuerte, podía patearle el trasero a cualquiera cuando quisiera, nunca se mostraba débil ni dolida por nada, aunque el sabia que algunos temas eran dolorosos para ella (el de sus padres), no usaba vestidos ni maquillaje, su vocabulario era un poco vulgar y sus modales, a pesar de que sabia de modales como ella le había dicho (pues vivió en una vida de "princesita" por 12 años), ella no usaba sus modales para nada, era muy directa para decir lo que pensaba y su sarcasmo le producía mucha risa. Esto era lo que excitaba al chico y le hacia perder la cabeza por esa chiquilla tan poco femenina, pero que cuando sonreía era tan angelical y delicada que lo derretía.

**En el Manantial****:**

Toph caminaba muy segura siguiendo las vibraciones del manantial, o mejor dicho, del agua que caía, teniendo en la mente un pensamiento muy positivo, de que ese lugar nunca lo olvidaría y lo pasaría muy bien ahí. Estaba tan concentrada en no perder las vibraciones que producía el manantial (porque el terreno era tierra, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en algo que ella conocía, pero no le agradaba…eso era hielo), que no se percató de que Zuko la seguía.

(_Explicación: bueno en realidad no se si en los manantiales se puede crear una superficie de hielo, pero en mi imaginación y en mi fic si xD, así que imagínense una hermosa cascada cayendo a una superficie de hielo que se formo…hace mucho tiempo en ese lugar, es algo mágico según mi imaginación a si que no usen la lógica para entender el por qué rayos en un lugar tan caluroso hay hielo, ni yo lo sé...Bueno Zuko describirá mejor el lugar_)

Al llegar al manantial, Toph se sentía genial, aunque no pudiera "ver" el paisaje que se ofrecía ni tampoco "sentirlo" porque la superficie era de hielo. Sentía una alegría inmensa al estar en ese lugar, era como estar en el paraíso. La energía que despojaba el manantial era tranquilizadora y relajante, la bandida ciega estaba impresionada con lo que sentía, no quería que esa sensación de alegría, libertad, de paz y calma, se acabara jamás. Toph estaba tan maravillada con el lugar que aún no se percataba de la presencia de Zuko cerca de ella…

Zuko siguió el sendero y se encontró con algo impresionante, el camino dirigía a un hermoso manantial, que poseía unos volúmenes de hielo elevados y de ellos descendía una hermosa cascada que formaba un lago precioso (como en el que estaban los volcanes pero este era mucho mas lindo y romántico , alguna vez vieron el viaje al centro de la tierra.. bueno imagínense ese paisaje pero con la cascada y el hielo ^^) pero era extraño porque su superficie era de hielo, pero a pesar de eso habían muchas mariposas volando en el lugar, habían árboles y flores, escasas pero hermosas que cubrían un poco el hielo del lugar; si bien el lugar estaba cubierto de hielo, no se sentía ni una pizca de frío en aquel lugar, era muy mágico, Zuko se sentía libre, sentía que toda la felicidad del mundo estaba en ese lugar, recordaba a su madre y los bellos momentos que paso con ella.

Estaba maravillado con el paisaje y con la hermosa sensación que dejaba este lugar, pero lo que más le maravillo fue ver a Toph hincada tocando con sus pequeños dedos el agua que caía de la cascada, parecía una ninfa jugando con el agua que corría por sus dedos, los mechones que siempre cubrían su cara, ahora estaban recogidos detrás de sus orejas, dejando ver por primera vez la hermosura que guardaba. Sus ojos color verde esmeralda cremoso, miraban hacia la nada haciendo verla todo un ángel sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas y su piel extremadamente blanca hacia sentir a Zuko que estaba en el cielo. Toph se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, tan femenina; nunca en su vida la había visto así de linda, parecía un ángel caído del cielo (según Zuko que ya estaba babeando ja xD), hasta le dieron ganas de besar esos labios tan rosa y delicados, pero se contuvo no quería arruinar la tranquilidad de la chica, ya que al parecer todavía no se percataba de su presencia, tampoco quería arruinar su amistad con ella por un simple beso. Pero una gran idea cruzo por su mente, si se acercaba sigilosamente sin hacer el más mínimo ruido (si no Toph lo descubriría, tiene muy buen oido) y la besaba, luego escapaba lo más rápido que podía, quizás así ella nunca se daría cuenta de quien la beso y él estaría agradecido del cielo porque pudo besarla sin recibir un golpe a cambio, luego cuando iba avanzando para llevar a cabo su plan, cuando lo pensó de nuevo ¿Cómo haría algo tan bajo?...estaba claro que esa chica le provocaba mucho deseo, pero si hacia lo que se tenia en mente le haría un daño tremendo a ella, creándole falsas esperanzas y salir huyendo, definitivamente eso era de gallinas y el no era un gallina. Desistió de su plan y cuando se iba dedicar solo a contemplarla jugar con el agua, un suspiro ahogado salio de sus labios _demonios_, pensó ya lo había descubierto.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto amenazante la bandida ciega, que ya no tenia la misma postura, ahora su postura era de pelea.- ¡Responde!... ¿quién es?- Toph tenía un gran sentido de audición y ese suspiro obviamente no paso desapercibido por sus oídos, pero también sabía que en esa cueva solo habían dos personas: ella y un desconocido.

- ¡Demonios!- Se le escapó a Zuko, por lo que la bandida ciega no tardo en descubrirlo.

-¡¿Zuko?!... ¿Eres tú?... respóndeme ¿eres tú?- Toph ya se empezaba a alterar porque no le respondía.

- … Sí, soy yo ¬¬- Exclamo sin mucho entusiasmo Zuko.

-Ah… ¡¿por que rayos no me contestabas?!... Estuve a punto de tirarte una roca ¿sabes? – (lo de tirarle la roca por si acaso, si podía porque a pesar de que se encontraban en una superficie de hielo, el manantial estaba bajo tierra)

-Em… bueno…este…yo- No se le ocurría que contestar no podía contarle lo que en verdad pensó hacer, si lo hacia ella probablemente lo mataría (me hubiera gustado ver eso .já soy mala), Toph ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, puso sus manos en su cintura y "miraba" a Zuko con cara de "quiero una respuesta ahora chico". –No me había dado cuenta de tu presencia…- Cuando dijo eso supo de inmediato que tenia que remediarlo- Digo, estaba hipnotizado con la belleza del manantial y…

- Mmm...….digamos que te creo- Toph entornó los ojos, no le creía del todo, pero no deseaba arruinar su momento.- ¿Como llegaste aquí?

-Este… estaba caminando y me topé con un agujero que me pareció sospechoso y bueno, creo que ya te imaginas el resto. Toph asintió con la cabeza y ambos se sentaron al borde del lago, se produjo un silencio, pero no era incómodo porque cada uno viajaba en sus pensamientos. Toph estaba un poco incomoda con la presencia de Zuko, pero seguía sintiendo esa alegría dentro de ella que le impedía enojarse con alguien. Zuko, en cambio la miraba de reojo, estaba sonrojado, ya que por su mente se imaginaba como hubiera sido besar los labios de Toph, y sentir su presencia al lado suyo era agradable, pero intimidante.

-Este lugar es maravilloso, puedo sentir tanta vida aquí…

-Si…yo igual- Zuko no aguantaba más esa chiquilla lo traía loco y no podía controlarse, pero se le ocurrió la manera de estar más cerca de ella- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de este lugar?

- (?)…em.. Creo que nop.

Zuko iba a decir: estar aquí contigo, pero se arrepintió- Ese arco iris que se forma arriba de la cascada.

Toph se enojo un poco, ufff... ¿acaso el también olvidaba que ella era ciega? ¡Por qué demonios todos lo olvidaban!- ¡Ooo... si que maravilloso!- Exclamaba muy sarcástica pasándose una mano por delante de sus ojos (para que recordara que era ciega).

-No me olvido de que no puedes verlo…pero quizás puedas sentirlo- Zuko estaba tomando el control de la situación y eso le empezaba a gustar.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto incrédula la chica de mirada esmeralda, de verdad no entendía que rayos era lo que planeaba Zuko

-Ven conmigo- La tomo de la mano muy dulcemente y solo basto ese gesto para que ella se sonrojara, la condujo hacia la cascada escalaron unos niveles de hielo, casi se resbalan pero estaban bien y por fin llegaron a la cima de la cascada, donde se podía apreciar mucho mejor el arco iris pero también se podía tocar…

-Mira.. Toca esto- Zuko tomo con mucho cuidado la mano de la chica y la condujo hacia el arco iris, con la otra mano la sostenía por la cintura para que no cayera.-…¿y?...

La cara de la bandida ciega se ilumino, era muy notoria su alegría y eso le encanto a Zuko, estaba tocando un arco iris y era muy emocionante, porque siempre soñó con algo así, era como cuando en las noches Katara se acostaba en el césped a ver las estrellas y Toph, por obvias condiciones no podía verlas, ahora se sentía genial porque no como las estrellas, sí podía tocar un arco iris.

-Wauw…¡esto es genial!- Exclamo- Nunca había tocado algo semejante, es… suave y esponjoso (Huh que tierno eso me recuerda a una amiga es suave y esponjosa xD)… gracias Zuko.

Zuko se sonrojo al máximo, nunca en su vida había visto a la bandida ciega decir: _gracias,_ esas palabras sonaban muy bellas en ella.

-De…nada….además, era algo que te debía…

-¿Me debías?- Toph no entendía ¿Qué era lo que el le debía?

-Si…bueno por la vez que quemé tus pies…-Admitía avergonzado el chico de mirada ambarina.

-Ah eso…- De verdad que no se acordaba de ese incidente, pero le causo risa el que lo pronunciara.- Tienes suerte de que estoy de buenas, si no ya te habría mandado cascada abajo- Dijo eso tratando de sonar seria, pero en realidad solo bromeaba.

-¡Auch! Que agresiva- Los dos rieron ante eso, la pasaban muy bien juntos.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que Zuko todavía posaba su mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra mano en la muñeca de ésta, los dos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta y Zuko la soltó con dulzura, para que no perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran a la cascada.

-Bueno ahora bajemos…._¿por donde?- _Toph estaba ruborizada y no pretendía que Zuko la viera, así que se acomodó un mechón de cabello en su cara y puso un pie para bajar de ahí, pero lamentablemente su pie estaba en el aire y perdió el equilibrio, casi cae pero sintió como unos grandes y fuertes brazos la sostenían por la cintura para que no cayera al vacío.

-¡Cuidado!...mejor te guío- Zuko había tomado a Toph por la cintura para que no se cayera y sabia que ella odiaba que le restregaran en la cara su incapacidad, por eso al principio no la ayudo, pero ahora si debía ayudarla, no quería que algo malo le pasara. La puso de nuevo en la superficie de hielo y la encamino hacia abajo. Ambos iban muy callados, pero a pesar de que Zuko llevaba a Toph de la cintura guiándola para que no se cayera de nuevo, ella no hacia ningún movimiento para alejarse de él, cosa muy extraña en ella porque no le gustaba que le demostraran afecto de esa manera, pero Zuko estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ella disfrutaba de su abrazo.

Llegando abajo, Toph se percató de que Zuko aún la sostenia de la cintura, era agradable sentir las manos grandes y fuertes de Zuko en su cintura, pero _¡Rayos_!, de nuevo pensando en eso, ya estaba harta de esos pensamientos, tenia que sacarse a Zuko de inmediato de su cabeza, no queria llegar a querer tanto a Zuko porque luego no queria sufrir si el no le correspondia, ya estaba sufriendo por Sokka, no queria otra desilusion ,pero pobre Toph aún no se daba cuenta de cuán loco traia a Zuko (1313). Zuko la solto amablemente de la cintura y volvieron a sentarse a la orrilla del lago.

-Oye Toph… - Zuko deseaba meterse al lago y nadar con ella, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo, ademas sabia perfectamente que ella no aceptaria, y debia buscar una forma que no sonara tan "seductora" para invitarla y que ella aceptara- Me metere al lago…¿vienes?- Bien lo admitia no sonaba muy bien, Toph fruncio el ceño, ¿acaso la estaba invitando a bañarse con él? Eso sonaba muy provocador y se sonrojo un poco por la petición.

- Zuko… no veo en el agua.

-Bueno tampoco "ves" si te quedas aquí sentada- Zuko tenia razón, en una superficie de hielo ella no podia "ver" nada y tampoco en el agua, pero quizás el hielo era más seguro, no se ahogaria en él…esperen un momento _desde cuando yó, la gran bandida ciega le ha temido a algo? NUNCA, por qué rayos no me zambullo y yá _pensaba la chica, pero se demoro mucho en esto porque no se dio ni cuenta cuando estaba ya metida en el lago.

-¡Zuko!....¡Ach!....¡con un demonio!, ¿donde rayos estas?- Toph si estaba enojada ahora, la habia empujado al lago y más ensima el agua le llegaba a los hombros, no tenia miedo pero tampoco le gustaba estar en esa situación y para más remate no encontraba a Zuko para pegarle,pero sintio la risa de él no muy lejos de ella, eso la enfurecio mucho más y camino con paso firme hacia él, pero no calculo la profundidad del lago y se hundio- Mier….- Alcanzó a chillar antes de hundirse por completo.

-¡Oh! Rayos la embarre- Decia Zuko y como pudo sacó a Toph del agua y la recosto en la superficie de hielo. –¿Toph? ¡Toph!...por favor despierta Toph- Zuko se estaba desesperando la chica no reacionaba y el no sabia nada de primeros auxilios. La levanto un poco y empezó a presionar con ambas manos el pecho de la chica, para que así votara el agua que habia bebido, pero no resultaba, trataba de acordarse de lo que su tio le habia dicho alguna vez y recordo "respiración boca a boca", se sonrojo al pensar en lo que iba a hacer, pero no le quedaba de otra y le dio respiración boca a boca a Toph. Luego de unos largos segundos, Toph empezó a votar el agua que habia tragado y de la alegria que se encontraba con vida Zuko la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Zu-zu..co me es-tas afi..xiando- Definitivamente Zuko la estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

-¡Ouch!...Lo siento- Dijo Zuko realmente apenado, si no se le hubiera ocurrido la estupida idea de zambullirla en el lago sin su consentimiento esto no hubiera pasado- De verdad perdoname Toph, no era mi intencion causar esto…

Toph le pego fuertemente en el hombro, lo que hizo que Zuko se sintiera más culpable pero luego le sonrio dulcemente, de esa manera que Zuko tanto amaba y lo volvia loco.

-Eres un tonto…., pero me salvaste…gracias

-De nada…- Los dos estaban muy sonrojados.

-Mejor vámonos donde los chicos, nos deben andar buscando- Sugirio Toph, a lo que Zuko asintió. Definitivamente ese dia ninguno de los dos lo olvidaria, era una experiencia muy bonita y tierna que compartian juntos.

**FIN**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….wauw esto si que fue tierno u.u y ademas de eso, fue larguisimo lo siento mucho pero me inspire y cuando me inspiro buff..creo que ya imaginan lo que me pasa. Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews de verdad me encantaron, ahora sé lo que sientes los autores cuando dejan reviews xD.

Lo lamento mucho mucho mucho, por demorarme tanto en escribir esto, pero de verdad necesitaba inspiración ademas me entretuve escribiendo "la historia de mi vida" ja eso es genial, es como tener un diario de vida.

Bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews ahora me ire a dormir.


End file.
